


Rescue Mission

by OnyxDrake9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDrake9/pseuds/OnyxDrake9
Summary: Our intrepid Inquisitor leads her party into the heart of the fens, where shambling undead lurk in the deadly waters...





	Rescue Mission

“Some rescue mission this is turning out to be,” Lily says.

“A _daring_ rescue mission.” Varric readies Bianca and takes aim at the three shambling horrors squelching out of the water towards them.

“Whose bright idea was it anyway to go scout those ruins?”

He can feel the prickle of ozone on his neck as Lily readies her barrier.

“Yours, if I’m not mistaken. Or were you smoking elfroot again?” Varric deserves that sharp nudge in the ribs the Inquisitor gifts him.

“He’s got it!” yells Dorian. “My hero!”

Bull emerges from the shallows, holding aloft the Tevinter’s other boot.


End file.
